Huntik: Secrets of the Hunter
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: This is a one shot story,babout Seeker named John. While in a Foundation meeting he receive a messdge about the future from an unusual sorces. With a simple chose he puts a new world in motion.


I do not own the rights to Huntik; Secrets and Seekers

I was Inspired by it to write this story, So I hope that it will be enjoyed

This story takes place in the before the TV show started

Secretes of the Hunters

Huntik; Secrets and Seekers

John, didn't want to be at the morning round table, but his duty obligated him to be there. He examined the dinning hall and the people that slowly funneled into it. "_Nothing New"_, he thought to himself as he finished off his mug of tea. He sunk down into his chair with a heavy sigh.

A thin man with messy red hair and a thin, beard slid into the seat next to him. Followed soon after by a more muscular well kept, bushy bearded man. The bushy bearded man dropped down in the seat opposite side of him. Parallel the thin man in the seating arrangement.

"Hay Jonathan!" The big man boomed.

"Jonathan Bigsbe, How's it been?" The thin men asked.

"Donate, Monty," He said with little enthusiasm. "It's just John not Jonathan. It's good to see you both how's the Foundations' best Seekers?"

"Why so down?" Donate said.

"Yah, haven't your missions been successful?" Monty inquired.

"Didn't have any. The foundation hasn't given me Mission in eleven months, I had to get a part time job just to pay the bills." He sighed.

"That's rough man," Donate took a sip of expressio from a fancy tea cup.

"But it must be difficult being a Special class... " Monty broke off as he took a deep swig from a stein of beer.

"Tell me about it, if it wasn't for being a class S. I would probably be in same class you guys are. Do you know what others call me!" John shot a glance at both of them. "Class-S for; Strange as Hell!"

"Well not every Seeker is a living amulet." Monty chuckled.

"Yes, Titans running around on the skin of their Seeker" Donate added.

"Guys!," John shot them both an angry look. "That's not how it works, and you guys know it."

John showed them shoulder that had a patch of flesh with unusual mark on it. _If it wasn't for this I could be as famous and depend on as them! _He looked at Donate and Monty. "See it's a tattoo that makes a flesh amulet. Its only this part that's an amulet." _But I would have lost my closet Titans._

That's when he heard a voice. "_**Thank you for your loyalty. The time is coming**_," it was whispered into his mind. "_**The time of the Seeker**_."

"Hay Donate," John started. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything?"

"Neither did I." Monty added.

_They can't hear it?_ He thought. _Ralglae? Is that you?_

_**Yes, it is I Ralglae. A great battle is coming but you must not take part. This battle will signal the end of the old time of the Titans, the end of The Great Four and signal the beginning of the new time. YOU will be most need then. **_

_The Great Four? _John thought. "Who are they?"

_**They are The Legendary Titans of Mind, Body, Will and Immortality. A new Seeker blood line Will end their time.**_

"Who is the Seeker that will end this old time?" John asked.

Monty and Donate glanced over at their friend. John quickly quitted himself and pretended to be talking to himself. The two quickly turned their attention back to the meeting, ignoring their friends rambling.

_**I don't know, but what I do know is that you must leave and wait for the end before you came back. Then it will be the time of Seekers like you will be needed. **_

John nodded. "Hay guys I'm going. Good luck on your future missions."

"But they are handing out special assignments." Monty commented.

"He's right Monty, I think it doesn't apply to him." Donate said as he shook is head. "If any thing comes up, then I'll give it to you."

"Thanks Donate. See you both later." John said with a smile. He left the conference room, with out anyone knowing that he had ever been their say his two friends.

_A New Age?_ He thought._ I wonder what that will be like and what part will I play? Right Ralgal._ There was no answer.

"I wonder what I should do while I'm waiting." John said to himself, as he smiled and looked to the sky.

From that day, the foundation lost contact with the S class Seeker named Jonathan Bigsbe. So in the end Donate was forced to take Jonathan's mission. A job to keep an eye on two young up and coming Seekers in Venice.


End file.
